Saya No Uta: A World For The Two of Us
by SingleYandereMale
Summary: (AU) After finally ridding themselves of the people that would see them apart, can Fuminori Sakisaka and Saya find happiness together in each others arms...? (Rated M for Mature Content.)
1. Chapter 1 - Fuminori and Saya

**Greetings everyone! This as you'd have guessed is my first Fanfiction but rested assured, I consider myself pretty skilled with the art of writing so hopefully you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **Author's note:** This story has adult themes and possible but subtle lemon that'll make yours and poor Fuminori's skin crawl all over. Also please review as you see fit, they'll be polls later! Stay tuned!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Saya No Uta nor exclusive rights for the use of Eldritch Abominations in fictional media... Pretty sure H.P Lovecraft practically owns that shit. However imagine if I did?! ...Scared yet?

- _- **Fuminori Sakisaka**_ -

There's a phase that's often passed around by people when a disaster strikes unexpectedly or when you've lost something precious to you in a situation that's completely and utterly beyond your level of control.

Something that you can't ever get back...

"...You never know what you've got until it slips away from you..."

Before the accident that claimed the lives of my beloved parents... I, Fuminori Sakisaka, never really understood what that meant specifically... Sure, being a medical student made it alot more easier to try and understand since losing parts of yourself was something we were taught in class but even then I never really could, perhaps I never knew what it felt like to be without the things that make life so simple... So easy.

What I'm getting at, is that I never knew what life could be like without my parents with me, beside me as they should be... Tell anyone with a IQ capable of solving a simple riddle, they'll say that straight after family comes friends and that it's the sworn duty of any real friend to provide helpful support and welcoming comfort to you when you need it on the basis that you do exactly that for them. Thing is, I don't exactly have friends anymore...

All my friends are **_Monsters._**

I never really experienced loneliness until I realised I couldn't even properly communicate or hang around with my friends without desprately wanting to vomit everything inside my empty stomach. Even worse was the reason why I could see them as twisted abberations, my perception of the world around me as become twisted and inverted horribly by a experimental type of neurosurgery that saved my life, according to the doctors... It was the only way. But I'll admit, it's ironic since before the accident I was actually training to become one of the doctors that saved me. A Neurosurgeon. Well, not anymore anyway. That dream died with my parents and when I woke up to the hellish world that I continue to dwell in. The irony of my horrible nightmarish situation erodes me more everyday that I'm forced to look at my reflection in the mirror as the twisted world behind me constantly reminds me of the hopelessness of it all. Each of my five senses that used to guide me through life by the gentle hand and the formerly beautiful world now work against me... They won't stop until they completely destroy my sanity and everything that Fuminori Sakisaka is.

If I knew prior that this would happen, that it would occur... Then I probably would have chosen to die alongside my parents.

Least, that is... Until I met my savior... My Guardian Angel. My ** _Saya._**

 ** _several months later._**

"Welcome home~!"

Saya giggles as she hurries down the disgusting flesh ridden stairs of the front door's hallway to meet me, I respond with a worn yet clear smile at her angelic presence.

"Sorry I was late, Saya... I'll make it up to you later. What's for dinner?"

I asked slightly nervously in hopes behind that indescribly adorable smile of Saya's wasn't any sign of frustration for my late arrival.

"It's ok, Fuminori. Did you take the train? Is that why you were late? -Ooh, it's your favourite!"

I breathe out massively in relief as Saya isn't angry with me, whilst there's alot that I can take in this new dark flesh ridden world granted by my perverted and inverted perception. A angry Saya isn't one of them at all. I couldn't handle that. Even standing in a crowded train car for hours on end surrounded, enclosed and trapped, shoulder to shoulder, by misshapen abominations that dare behave and act as humans do, whilst they constantly spew pus and greenish slime from the many pores on what you'd call a body is alot more preferable than accidentally making the only source of comfort in my life upset with me.

"Yeah, I did... I don't really like it but I couldn't do much about it. I'd even more late otherwise. My thoughts of you patiently waiting for me at our home, kept me sane however."

Saya's smile widens considerably during my last set of words and she immediately throws her thin slender arms across my neck whilst I'm in the process of removing my plain black tie. I had a job interview today...

Me and Saya decided that it'd be best to keep a relatively normal facade up for the rest of the world now that everyone that could possibly tear us apart from each other's warm embrace were several feet below ground. As should anyone that dares come between us. Saya even refers to herself as "Saya Sakisaka" once in a while. It's things like that which I know I could never have experienced in my old life...

This sense of utmost and undeniable **_Bliss._**

It's dangerously intoxicating when I think about it, even now I can hardly blame my monstrous next door neighbor for craving Saya's love...

For she is my everything.

But I **_DO_** blame that disgusting flith-ridden sack of shit for hurting and violating her. That's something that I can **_never_** forgive him for. I find it however pleasing to uncover that behind that perfect image of his, lurked a monster and that's exactly what I saw him as when I cut him into tiny pieces... He wasn't even human. But, he served as a perfect representation of what everyone around us truly were and what they always would be, monsters in the guise of humans. Howling Wolves in Timid Sheep's clothing. The horrific ordeal gave us both, a highly valuable lesson. One that I doubt we couldn't learn otherwise, sickeningly enough. That we cannot trust anyone... That isn't Saya, or me.

And I'm fine with that. Completely and utterly fine with it.

"Fuminori...? Hello, what's up with you today? You seem... Distracted."

It was then that I suddenly realized that whilst pondering on the loathesome events of the distant past, I had completely ignored Saya's presence and comforting arms around me for a good few solid minutes. How utterly awful of me, ugh.

"Ahh, sorry about that... I was just lost in thought."

Saya's head tilts slightly to the side as she clings unto me tightly as if she's afraid that I'll vanish into thin air if she lets go, clearly in curiousity about my thoughts.

"...About~?"

My eyes met hers, I'm instantly captivated by her. Unable to pull away... Even if I wanted too. Which, admittedly... I didn't.

"Just the past, we've been through alot together. Haven't we, Saya?"

Saya doesn't answer with words, but instead merely hums happily with a gentle series of nods. That's all I need, to know that she's happy.

"I'll get dressed into something more casual for dinner. This outfit is killing me... How's it coming along?"

I ask as Saya carefully slides her hands away from my neck and lands gently on the floor.

"It's almost ready, Fuminori... Just a few more minutes, okay?"

I instantly smile, whilst it's rare that Saya cooks... It's always pleasant nonetheless.

"That's fine, I can't wait already."

After I finish my words, Saya happily skips into the kitchen without delay.

With that, I immediately walk to our bedroom. In the house itself, there's three rooms that I can truly relax in... The painted rooms that include: The Bedroom, Living room and the Bathroom. I'd like to completely paint every single inch of the house that we live in... But there's the chance that we'll have unexpected company in the home in the future, so we can't go crazy with the paintbrush. Least not yet anyway. I hear Saya's gentle soothing singing from downstairs as she prepares the food for the two of us, I arrange my clothes in the wardrobe. Instantly finding my favourite casual set of clothes, putting them on with ease as I discard my other formal attire unto the bed covered in dried paint. As I prepare to exit, I glance in the mirror on my way out... I see that my appearance has gotten alot better than it was before. My face is no longer looking malnourished and weak, I used to be forced to eat "Normal" food despite my aversion to the grotesque taste of it and even when I did that... I did it sparingly as possible so that I could survive. Not only that, my eyes are looking less sleep deprived as they did two months ago. When I'm with Saya, sleep comes effortlessly and without issue. Always wrapping me in it's arms, my dreams are rather pleasant too.

Infact, I used to be afraid of waking up at all.

For the world that awaited my concious mind was far worse than any nightmare that I could think up in my dreams.

Three minutes pass as night begins to fall, Saya shouts for me as I walk down the stairs. My hands folded tightly across my chest as the stair safety railing is covered with the same variation of disgusting puslating meat that surrounds practically all of the world around me. I even might slip and fall one day because of my carelessness, but I can take that risk.

"Fuminori...! Darling~ Dinner is ready!"

Saya chimes happily as I pick up my pace.

"I'll be right with you, Saya."

I respond equally happily aswell.

Walking into the kitchen, taking my place on the table as Saya lays out each and every dish that she's prepared... We exchange a wordless gaze with each other as our cultery comes into contact with the meal that's been prepared. As the first piece arrives in my mouth, billion different sensations fill me... Saya's cooking is truly something wonderful, I think to myself. Then, curiousity strikes me hard in the chest.

"Saya... Whom was this, actually?"

I gesture with my finger towards the cooked meat that formerly resembled fruit of sorts, trying to reveal our mystery benefactor for tonight's dining.

"Huh, Fuminori...? Ahhh~ Oh yes, it was a odd looking man in a suit, I found him patrolling and pacing mysteriously across from our home."

A strange man... I guess that's how Saya found me something to wear for the interview. I'm lucky it was my size. What was his purpose hanging around a relatively normal neighborhood in the middle of the night, it annoys me being kept in suspense. Well, it's too late to ask him that now... No matter how much I want answers. He's dead anyway. I smirk abit as I glance towards my delicious looking food, hungrily taking another bite of it in the process.

It's probably nothing... As long as me and Saya are together then there's nothing that either of us should be afraid of.

"Ahh, right... Thanks, Saya."

Saya glances upwards as she nibbles adorably on her own food.

"Hehe~ Do you like it, Fuminori...?"

Caught once again by Saya as I fruitlessly continue to wrestle with my abstract thoughts, I reply quickly.

"Of course, I do! Why wouldn't I? You're the best, Saya."

The look that Saya gave me as I finished speaking instantly resolved any concern that I had at the moment, it all melted away..

"Fuminori... I really want... A world for the two of us."

With a bright smile, I nod firmly in absolute agreement. Such a concept seems distant and hopeless, even now.

But love always finds a way.

 ** _Hey everyone!_**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter- That's right, I plan for more so stay tuned!**

 **I also would like to express my interest in receiving feedback and constructive critique and how I could improve!**

 **Don't worry- I plan on putting more obstacles in the way of Fuminori's and Saya's insane love so let the craziness unfold!**

 **For the record, whomever's name is put on the top of the screen implies whom exactly is serving the chapter's POV. (Point of View.)**

 **Yes, that will include Saya too.. X'D**

 **Also! Depending on the chapters length and events, perspective change may occur midway for better enjoyment of the audience and for so that the story proceeds more smoothly.**

 **Also, this story roughly takes place after the events of the "Good" ending of the game, with the only difference is that Saya hasn't exactly bloomed and produced spores to infect the world. So something of a What if, AU. All that good nonesense, eh?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Horrific Revelation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saya No Uta nor exclusive rights for the use of Eldritch Abominations in fictional media...

 ** _\--Fuminori Sakisaka -_**

Even now... As I sit happily with my beloved Saya, together at the dinner table in the Fuminori Household whilst eating the food that she lovingly made with all her heart and pure innocent soul, I can't help but continue to ponder on the events that forcefully drove us to the limits that we were forced to take.

Yet, it seems so very distant now... I can recall perfectly laying down on the solid ground of the shoddy and filthy santiarum, painfully nursing my two broken ribs with my hands, wheezing in agony with each breath as my former friend Kouji prepared to deliver the fatal death blow straight down on my stunned and dazed head.

If he had succeeded with his action, that would have been without a single doubt in my mind...

The end of Fuminori Sakisaka's depressing yet beautiful tale of woe and romance.

Thankfully for me and Saya... Kouji's idiotic stupidity took main focus as any rationality took a immediate backseat, I wasn't losing whatsoever.

In fact, I was **_winning_** and it felt **_good._**

My plan had succeeded, precisely as planned and before that crazed bastard Kouji could subject me to anymore of his pathetic justifications with more violence. My guardian angel arrived, abit earlier than expected but I doubt even I could restrain myself if I saw Saya in pain... Which I have, actually.

I could tell instantly that Saya was pissed beyond reason in precisely how she killed Kouji.

Admittedly, I almost felt pity for the poor bastard's gruesome fate.

As my vision became immensely blurred and faint from my injuries, I was left alone in the room with the sounds of Kouji's frantic terrified screams of panic for my only comfort, his composure gone and eroded away before a delightful snap of his pitiful neck struck itself violently against my ears. Even with my severe disorder... I know what I heard.

I took several moments to fully relish my victory over the dead Kouji with short contained bursts of estactic laughter. I had rightfully earnt the reward of expressing my utmost pleasure with my brilliant plan.

Upon my beautiful saviour consuming Kouji's mangled remains most delicious parts cheerfully like a child, Saya and I swiftly buried the two corpse's together in the nearby isolated forest that surrounded the insane asylum.

...Still, if it had been before I practically threw Kouji straight down that well... I probably wouldn't have cared to hide any evidence of my deeds whatsoever. But as we saw with that same stubborn person that didn't know when to die, if I'm not extremely careful then I can unwittingly put my entire life with Saya at risk.

That _**can't** _happen, I refuse to believe in a reality where myself and Saya are apart.

We drove wildly together into the distance in the car that Kouji had used to arrive here, after all... Isn't like he'll be needing it, right? We arrived before dawn broke out so walking outside wasn't a issue after the three hour trip was concluded, when we saw the formerly abandoned Fuminori Residence, myself and Saya noticed that...

Everything was exactly as we left it, nothing had been touched. This fact alone brought smiles to each of our already bright faces, a fresh start for the two of us.

My recovery from the brutal bout between me and the recently deceased Kouji was swift and quick, Saya had personally nursed me back to full physical health... A feat that even a former medical student such as I would deem impossible, but I suppose being the adoptive daughter of a highly regarded Doctor had special benefits without doubt.

I tend to avoid questioning alot of the things that Saya does lately.

...Speaking of Doctors and men of modern medicine, I haven't heard from Doctor Ryoko Tanbo since she tried to contact me before on the phone. With that, I was informed that she had quit at the hospital and cancelled all of our mental evaluation sessions, not that I had actually bothered to pay any amount of attention during them aside from ask for information on Ogai's possible whereabouts as per my original agreement with Saya. I suspect that she had ties to Kouji... She must have. So it's possible that she's hiding from me...

From us.

Fair enough, I would too.

Hopefully she'll avoid disturbing our peace for her own sake.

Which brings us to my second important note, it seems like that bastard Kouji was merely buffing when he threw me off balance with that bullshit about him speaking with Ogai during our pleasant chat on the phone since I had found the man himself dead as Kouji is now, sometime ago in his lab. Saya took the news surprisingly well yet even I'm pretty disturbed with her casual behaviour at his demise, however... Kouji wasn't fooling with me when he spoke about a secret pathway to the underground through the well, with Saya's assistance... I managed to loot and uncover alot of Ogai's old research despite none of it remotely interesting me whatsoever. It was mainly for Saya and to remove all evidence of her existence so that we could in together in peace.

That is... Until I found a report from the old man that metaphorically shook my very fragile core and rearranged every atom in my body into something entirely different...

Something completely abnormal and wrong.

It explained Saya's immense interest and curiosity in sexual acitivites, reproduction and the human body. According to the report, Saya's childish fascination with my "seed" stems from her races primary purpose of filling a planet with spores that carry the building blocks for her race.

Typical Alien Invasion tactics as you know.

Usually, I'd be happy with this. Afterall, this is what Saya wants. How could I refuse such a request when she's selflessly done everything for my sake without asking for anything in return, huh?

Then I saw them... The words on the report that drove my mind into complete dismay and alarm, Ogai believed that Saya's life force would be used to fuel the spore's own so that she could ensure the old world would become filled with the seeds of the new one. She would become a ruler and a Queen, but only in death.

I'm faced with a gut-wretching choice that continues to hurt even now... Do I refuse to grant Saya's honest wish for my own selfish ends and live happily together as we have for months on end? Or do I close my eyes before accepting reality and embrace a new world...

 ** _Without Saya..._**

In the aftermath of the whole mess, my university was questioned quite abit by the police for information on the disappearances of Kouji, Yoh and Oumi then myself for the Suzuki family. Eventually they gave up, I managed to convince the police of my lack of involvement and without any evidence to use against me, I was let go from questioning without further incident. Thing is, I hadn't nearly expected that they withdraw so easily from something like this...

It's suspicious but I won't complain when it works in mine and Saya's interests.

Must have been the work of the higher ups, I would thank them myself but that'd be admitting to the crimes that I had a large part in.

Back in the present, I finally finish up with my meal. Saya had already swallowed every bite of hers down ages before me, she's really voracious when she's hungry as I already know by now.

"Ahhh~ That was better than last time, it was really tasty and delicious."

Saya exclaimed as she swiftly placed the used plates in the sink, preparing to wash them later on.

"Yeah. You really outclassed yourself this time, Saya."

I reply with a nod accompanied closely with a pleased grin. Unknowingly remaining absolutely clueless and oblivious as Kouji was before Saya killed him about some abstract pieces of leftover food on the right side of my mouth near my cheek. Saya sneakily snunk over towards me as I glanced to the sink and removed the last traces of the food from my face with her adorably small mouth before proceeding to grab all of my attention right at that moment by passionately kissing me with her slick tongue.

It had been a while since we did this... So the sensation was even better than I recalled, I didn't refuse whatsoever when I felt Saya's tongue slide its way inside my mouth with my own tongue brushing up firmly yet also gently against hers. The technique that Saya is using is making my head go completely blank already-- This is unfair...

So damn unfair as I can't be expected to resist Saya for our own happiness, If she continues to dazzle me like this...!

"Sa... Saya!"

I moan excitedly during the passionate kiss as I try and fail to regain my composure. My deviously adorable counterpart then breaks from the kiss and exchanges flirtatious dialogue with me that makes my loins ache with raw anticaption.

"I hope you're ready for more, my darling Fuminori. Because I'm having you for dessert~!"

With that... My heart skips several required beats.

 **Aha! The second chapter is complete, I apologize for the lack of original progression in this one but I felt that I needed to explain alot of things and establish few things first before we proceed further into the fic's juicy bits itself. Anyway I don't have a deadline for chapter three but for anyone reading...!**

 **Expect it soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Saya's Temptations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saya No Uta nor exclusive rights for the use of Eldritch Abominations in fictional media...

 ** _Still wish that I did however..._**

 _ **Warning ahead:** Touchy subjects and as much **lemon** as you could squeeze into a jar beyond this point!_

 _Well, one very small jar._

 **\--Fuminori Sakisaka -**

Ever since I found Saya sitting quietly all alone before me with her innocent angelic eyes pointed in my direction upon my gradual long awaited return from the asphyxiating nightmarish hospital from hell, she's always been very eager for sex and any activity involving intimacy between us. Heck, we even take baths together. At first, I thought she was trying to repay me kindly for letting her stay with me for so long without expecting any kind of payment... Of course, I refused for reasons that I don't need to point out.

Then I suspected that Saya felt upset about my horrible condition after I explained it properly in detail and hoped that she could help ease my pain, suffering and troubles with her tiny body. Failing in my suspicions in that regard, I quickly scanned through all possible reasons before finally landing on the final plausible one that my mind could come up with in a short space of time.

Perhaps, she really does feel strongly about me? Maybe she does... I was pretty confused by the whole dilemma but when I took a long hard glance at my situation at another alternative angle, from Saya's own angle, I realised that... Me and Saya meeting in the hospital wasn't mere chance nor forunate circumstance despite how it seems that way, it was fate. Perhaps she felt that too.

You can call me anything that you want, I don't care at all. I hardly do about anything anymore aside Saya.

Delusional...? Psychotic?

What's next... _Crazy?_

I've heard them all before...

You see, I know that Fuminori Sakisaka and Saya are meant to be together because if I hadn't met Saya in my house...

 _Then I would have killed myself ages ago._

Pretty grim, huh? But that's the sad excuse of my life.

I've heard about plenty different creative artists in each background that have done exactly that after they've lost what they needed to work on their respective passion, but me...?

I merely acquired a new passion and I couldn't be anymore happier than I am now.

The sound of gentle water droplets splashing down against solid ceramic from the sink awakens me sharply from my internal monologuing that has become a nasty habit as of late, Saya herself is currently sitting like a spoilt child quite comfortably on my lap with her soft arms looped right around my stiff neck as I remain firmly sat down on my wooden dining room chair.

I easily manage to ignore all of the unpleasant surroundings caused by my sanity eroding condition and focus my complete and utter attention entirely on Saya, her body language implies that she doesn't mind this whatsoever. I can tell that Saya craves being my sole center of attention so I can understand abit why she doesn't like my thoughts wandering too far away from her. The sensation of Saya's perky behind pressing down like a weight of soft feathers on my left leg is admittedly quite adorable but also very simulating aswell, I could get pretty used to this... **_Sorta._**

"Say Saya, isn't time that we have ourselves a bath...? We better wash up before it gets too late."

I say sheepishly accompanied by nervous but geniune laughter.

"Five more minutes, Fuminori~ Else you'll be cleaning your back by yourself...!"

I recoil abit in shock and primarily raw unrelenting horror with a weak surprised gasp that's almost immediately cut off without mercy by an aggressive forceful kiss that steals all but some of the air residing currently in my lungs from Saya as it seems that she isn't messing this time nor playing around at all.

It's probably because I've been making excuses upon excuses to avoid such sexually simulating situations like this in fear that they'll eventually escalate into actual sexual activity... But that's because I know that I won't be able to put up much of any resistance against my natural male urges and will fail in painfully pulling myself away from her once she's successfully caught me in her seductive web of erotic enticement. It isn't like I can explain the whole situation to Saya since she'll probably take it as an unforgivable act of ultimate betrayal...

So, just my luck...

"You've been a naughty boy, Fuminori... Keeping me waiting for you... Alllllll day long~"

I gulp notably in response, trying to find the right words to reply but cannot as Saya is completely right.

Saya further increases the already massive amount of sexual tension floating in the room as punishment by slithering her hand under my shirt and against my bare naked chest, her fingers slowly drawing delicate lines across torso as my breathing becomes increasingly more ragged and heavy with each passing moment that Saya's body remains in close contact with mine. My darling Saya isn't willing to let me go there nor slow down whatsoever as she begins sliding her tongue upwards then downwards against the right side of my neck until it's completely soaked with her saliva, I now notice that I haven't moved my hands even once from their positions by the side of my body that's being gradually sucked into Saya's web.

"Tha... That feels absolutely amazing..."

I exclaim, unable to put what I truly feel into proper words as the experience itself is indescribably good, that is all I am able to release from my mouth at the time.

"Oh~? Does my wonderful Fuminori love this...?"

Saya giggles as I detect abit of childish amusement and underlying hidden pleasure in her words.

Realising that I should swiftly change the position of my idle hands that so that Saya doesn't accidentally misunderstand me as being uninterested in her and become upset with herself but also to take back some lost control of the progression of events, my hands find themselves comfortably on placed on her admittedly tiny waist that fulfills one desire of mine but replaces it with another immediately after. In response to my more confident stance, Saya teasingly begins rubbing her small busom against me as she winks suggestively towards my longing gaze. Then we both exchange passionate kisses at such freqency with each other that I lose track of the concept of time as my head is filled with nothing but thoughts of violating Saya's innocent appearance with my throbbing aching manhood that thankfully remains locked away and confined in my trousers as I have for many nights in the past.

In every male... Lies the carnal desire to ruin that which is beautiful.

From that rule, even I cannot escape from.

By this point in time, the air is so thick with unresolved sexual tension between us that you could probably take a bloody cleaver from the side of the room and quickly dice up all of it into separate pieces before cooking and serving a nice meal from it for yourself and several of your family members, that'd be pretty damn humourous if it wasn't me on the receiving end of the joke.

We breathe together in perfect sync, our eyes locked together and the only thing that remains on that list is us finally joining together as one...

Least that's what me and my loins thought in unison as Saya unexpectedly leaps from her previously rock solid position on my lap with a cheeky wink and hurries down to the exit of the Kitchen with the look of a child that was just pulled the greatest prank of their life on her adorably cute face, I can hear her plain white sandals hitting against the floor as she retreats away from my side..

"That's for not paying enough attention to me, Fuminori! It's only right that you should pay more attention to the person that loves you more than anything!"

Saya explains to me with a bossy yet playful tone before heading upstairs with remarkable speed of an adult in the body of a child to run tonight's relaxing hot bath for us to share as we always do.

"Saya...! Hey, wait there for me! Listen, I can explain!"

But I can't... I can't explain.

I can only extend my arm helplessly with futile speed and call out weakly before she leaves the room completely. Unlike Saya, I don't possess limitless stamina so I'm still drained from our previous close encounter together.

"Ugh, damn it all..."

I mutter in deep self loathing for my pathetic situation.

Whilst Saya's words might seem harmless and completely childish in nature, I'm smart enough to know otherwise as she is more than capable of experiencing an variety of different human emotions and some more than others... Like love but especially jealously as I saw with Yoh in the past, subjecting her to such a cruel fate motivated by jealously and malice alone was so remarkably human of her.

I couldn't help find it, irresistibly cute however.

Whilst slightly disappointed by this turn of events... I am mostly thankful for them as despite the fact I can feel reality slowly seeping back into my twisted perception like a thick oozing pile of black sludge that won't leave me be now that my saviour had temporarily left my side, I do not wish to lose that exact same savior because of my carnal urges.

Making my way immediately out of the room covered from inch to inch in an revolting assortment of disgusting pulsating flesh that makes my head spin sideways from mere quick glances at it, I hastily retreat like a lab rat trapped in a maze to the painted living room that serves as my safe haven for now so that I can properly relax without slowly falling into the depths of insanity in the meantime.

Right on cue as I take my place on the comfortable paint drenched sofa, my ears quickly alert me to the sound of Saya's siren singing voice and the gentle melody of running water. I cannot listen to music at all due to my condition, but it's not all that bad when Saya is around to sing for me.

My eyes gradually become more and more heavy with every moment that passes as my built up drowsiness from the day begins to gradually take it's hold of me and not before long... Seconds, in fact. I am taken completely by sleep's grasp. My body impacts softly unto the sofa's cushions.

As I said before... My dreams are pleasant and calming but that's only when Saya is with me, and I'm alone...

"...Fuminori."

In my peaceful silent slumber I can hear words being called out... It's my own name. The name that my deceased parents gave me before they died. The voice coming from the unknown depths of my mind is unmistakably human, but... How? It's not Saya's voice, who serves as my only human form of interaction in the world even if she isn't human herself. But why does this voice call for me? The mysterious ominous voice speaks with a terrifying degree of familiarity that threatens to turn my twisted and distorted world upside down even more than it already is.

I realise now that I'm dreaming... But what is it that I'm currently experiencing right now, one blissful dream or something that makes my waking world seem small in comparsion...?

"Hey... Fuminori."

It's...

 ** _Kouji's voice._**

The reality that this won't be a pleasant dream finally hits me.

 **Hey there, friends!**

 **I hope that you enjoyed Chapter 3 as much as you did the previous ones, that is if you are still here anyway. xD Regardless, Chapter 4 shall be pretty hectic and emotional so stay tuned for that. I apologise to the masses as writing lemon isn't really my strong suit least from a first person perspective.**

 **Expect Chapter 4 within' three days or so, depending on the success of my previous chapters and if I become bored. That's fair... Right, eh?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Floating Memories

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Saya No Uta nor exclusive rights for the use of Eldritch Abominations in fictional media...

 **But I do own one comfortable kickass bathtub.**

 **\--Fuminori Sakisaka -**

Despite clearly being locked inside a pitch black dream in my head, I can hear distant human voices happily chatting amongst themselves like friends.

"Hey Fuminori, you idiot. Wake up man!"

A sharp yet kind voice immediately forces my tightly closed eyes to spring wide open, I do not see Saya's familiar face in front of me... But only Kouji, Yoh and Oumi.

They're all sitting together in the university's lunch room, eating together whilst laughing jovially in high spirits and I am sat with them too. To my surprise, the world around me is the mundane plain normal one that I was accustom to, prior to the traffic accident. It would appear that my brain still recalls what the real world used to look like so my unconcious dreams barely escape the grasp of my perverse condition.

"Whew... For a moment there, Fuminori. I thought we almost lost you."

Kouji exclaimed with his trademark smirk, looking in Yoh's direction for her reaction.

As per usual, Yoh's reaction is shy and considerate. Kouji continues with his speech nonetheless.

"Say Fuminori, are you still coming to the ski trip with us? We'd love to have you."

Yoh and Oumi were completely silent, but from their movements beneath the table and the direction of their eyes. I could clearly see that they were speaking in silence together on each other's cellphone. I had given up on trying to figure out exactly why they did that ages ago.

"I'll think about it, Kouji."

I respond. Perhaps, if I wasn't already aware of the circumstances that bought forth this twisted reunion then I would have accepted Kouji's offer.

"That's... A real shame, Fuminori..."

Kouji's head lowers down in bitter rejection. I immediately experience an slight throb of pain in my chest that feels so very real.

"Kouji, listen... I'm really sorry about--"

My futile attempt to earnestly apologize is immediately and swiftly shot down by Kouji's next ominous set of words.

I wish I had accepted now.

"No, it's fine Fuminori... Perhaps I should expected this from a twisted **_monster_** like you."

The realistic sensation of pain in my chest eventually becomes akin to an assassin's dagger that strikes without fail from the shadows as Kouji's truthful words are disturbingly accompanied by the plain white walls, clean spotless surfaces and then everything else in the University's Cantina including the memories of my deceased friends being drenched in thick scarlet liquid that requires no explanation of what it is as the fluid continiously seeps like a broken valve from every single orifice on they're bodies that closely resemble bloodied corpses now.

They all pathetically shamble and reach out towards me like zombies from a bad horror fic, desperately moaning my name in pain with pitiful cries that sound as if they're voice boxes have been violently torn out with a pair of rusty scissors. They must be already choking on the blood that's steadily escaping from they're mouths.

I quickly dash with stopping towards the end of the blood splattered room as the looming walls around me begin gradually closing in, preventing any possible and viable chance of escape from the nightmare that continues to keep me forcefully hostage.

Where has Saya gone?

Has she abandoned me, but why?

...I need Saya, right now!

Don't leave me, Saya...!

Saya!

"Fuminori..."

...Fuminori...!"

"FUMINORI!"

The groans grow increasingly louder and exceedingly more threatening with each passing moment... Then.

As by mere chance, I wake up back to reality with terrified upright jolt accompanied by an scream that fills the entire Sakisaka Household's empty rooms with sound. My chest is still raw with the sensation of the agony from the realistic nightmare. There's a trail of wet running tears spawned from fright clearly present in my shaking fearful eyes, but I can't blame myself at all for crying. I previously foolishly thought that I had completely exhausted every single tear that I had inside me back at the hospital but I was wrong... So very wrong.

I guess, I'm still apart of the human race afterall.

"Fuminori, my darling...! It was just a dream, please calm down. I'm here for you."

There's a angelic comforting voice that puts me at ease is calling my name from my side, but it isn't Kouji...

It's my whole world.

My beginning and my end.

My Saya.

"Sa... Saya!"

I waste no time at all in my fragile frightened state, grappling unto Saya's small delicate body like a merciless hungry predator before coiling my arms tightly around her without a second thought, so quickly that even she is taken by surprise.

I bury my head deeply into Saya's tiny shoulder.

"...Don't leave me, Saya. You're all that I have in this world... Please."

My scared voice sounds so damn pathetic, as do my fearful actions themself but I hardly care as it is. I can't lose Saya...

I won't accept that.

Saya, however, only smiles happily at me then soothingly hums to me and strokes my untidy hair repeatedly with a gentle motherly hand.

"You've been tossing and turning for ages, Fuminori. It's been five minutes... I was worried. Come on, let's jump into the bath before it becomes freezing cold...!"

My perpetually frowning grimace quickly becomes as carefree as my counterpart's own, I simply nod in agreement as Saya takes my shaky hand in hers. The sensation of touch puts my mind at peace. I am reminded once more that without Saya, I have no real future ahead of me.

My goddess leads me carefully through long corridors of our home then upstairs and finally into the messily painted but overall relaxing bathroom that's filled with hot humid air from the warm bath water currently sitting in the bathtub.

Taking a bath with my darling Saya is exactly what I need, it's all I need.

"Let's quickly get you out of those clothes, Fuminori. Lift up your arms, alright?"

I obediently obey Saya without any hesitation as my weary arms reach for the ceiling and within' seconds I am thankfully freed from the restraints of my upper attire completely. I breathe in relief as Saya takes several long moments to appreciate the view of my exposed bare chest, she's awfully cute when she does that but I can't help but feel slightly guilty... Especially since I read Ogai's report.

"Have you been working out for me, Fuminori~?"

Saya giggles teasingly whilst I blush visibly. I distract my gaze as much as possible from her already nude body.

"Well, Saya... Uhh, I don't think so..."

I stammer awkwardly like a idiot as Saya begins pulling on sides of my trousers after swiftly unzipping them without my notice, wiggling my legs slightly so that she can remove them easier. As expected, Saya begins tracing across my sole remaining briefs with her left hand's index finger whilst seductively licking those enticing small lips of hers. I am helplessly trapped again by Saya's large web with little chance to free myself...

However before Saya decides to feast on me, she decides to climb into the warm bathtub after removing my underwear as I slowly do the same.

Laying back against the bathtub's edge as I spread my arms out with Saya currently nuzzling against my soaking dripping wet chest as she usually does. We both delightfully sigh completely in sync as the tranquil water surroundings our respective bodies fills us both with a perpetual sense of lingering bliss and sweet pleasure.

"Fuminori, could you wash my hair for me? I can't reach it from here. Please?"

Saya glances towards me, looking abit unsure of herself.

"You needn't ask, Saya. Just relax and let Fuminori help you."

I immediately begin with my desired task, slowly but surely sliding my fingers through my goddess's long beauitful black hair as she slides herself further against me comfortably as I work. I have done this same action countless of times in the many months that Saya and me have spent and lived together. You'd be more than welcome to think that I would least grown tiresome of repeatedly tending to Saya's needs but you'd be wrong in every single sense of the word.

This isn't a chore, but my reward and I love every moment of it.

"There... Should be all nice and clean, Saya."

She beams happily towards me before carefully spinning around like a flower caught in the gentle breeze, so that she's directly facing me. I can see every single wonderful inch of Saya from this angle...

I want to covet everything that Saya is and make it mine.

...How incredibly selfish of me.

I deeply relish this moment in time that I wished would last forever and a day as Saya's slender fingers begin spreading themselves continiously without stop nor pause through my soaked dripping wet hair before we begin passionately exchanging sensual kiss after sensual kiss with each other. The raw ecstacy from my lips contact with Saya's own sweet set of lips drives my carnal senses into complete and utter overdrive, which isn't helped by what she moans out next...

"...Fuminori please..."

At first, Saya's quiet voice sounds like she's enjoying herself but then when she repeats the words for a second time, I realise that it's more akin to experiencing horrible pain... As that awful revelation hits me, I exclaim with panic and alarm.

"What is it, Saya?!"

"Please...!"

"Tell me, what you need me to do!"

My eyes desperately search for hers, when they meet... She reveals exactly what she wants.

"...Make love to me, Fuminori... I want you inside me... I can't take it anymore, it's been days since I last felt you so close..."

" _I_ _**need** __you..._ "

A metaphorical wave of guilt strikes me, I gulp in response and glance sideways before Saya aggressively clings unto my shoulders so hard that my skin bleeds slightly from her firm terrified grim as she pleads to me with scared and lonely eyes. Desperately trying to keep my attention on her and _only_ her.

"Don't you find me attractive anymore, Fuminori...?"

"...That's it, isn't it!"

"You don't think I'm worthy for you...?"

"Please, I can be better for you!"

As I sit in the bathtub, completely speechless and dumbstruck... What can I do? I can't tell Saya about the repor-- Then Saya begins sobbing into her hands. The one sight that I wished would never make a reappearance finally did. Unable to stand it anymore, I tell Saya what I know... The truth.

"You've got me all wrong... You honestly have. Saya, I'm completely crazy about you. But we can't have sex... I saw in Ougi's report that you'll die, if I impregnate you... That's the reason why I've avoided intimate contact with you is because I can't deal with the very thought of losing you... I know that it's really selfish of me and I understand... I understand, if you hate me, but you are my world... So even if we're isolated together in this scary world, I still have a place to belong... With you, Saya. I don't want to lose that and end up alone again in this hell."

Upon my words being heard by the sobbing Saya, she lunges into my chest with a soft impact as I cradle her shaking body as she did with mine about one hour prior.

"Fuminori... My Father-- No, Professor Ougi... He didn't understand everything about me, not like you do, I won't perish as he said that I would but I'll merely sleep for a while... Become dormant for a while until I regain my strength and you'll be immune to the change too, considering that you are the father of the new beauitful world that I will create for the two of us, Fuminori. A world that we can share together."

Whilst I, Fuminori Sakisaka, have the greatest of respect and admiration for the Professor... Afterall, I wouldn't have met Saya without him. So he's practically my father-in-law even if Saya and him aren't really related but deciding to believe Saya's beauitfully spoke heartfelt words or his own crazed lab notes?

It's really no contest... I was stupid for not trusting Saya completely from the start.

"Well, I guess I'll be busy for a while... I might need to call up the place that I took my interview incase I actually get the job. You know. Considering that we have alot to catch up on, Saya. I'm sorry for making you wait..."

The depressed visage that Saya had been afflicted with, vanished so quickly in response to my words that I could be led to believe that whatever I saw previously wasn't real at all. Just a fun prank of hers. Calling out my name, Saya leaps into my arms again as the mildly warm water splashes all across the room.

"Yay! I love you so much, Fuminori...!"

As long as Saya's content, then so am I.

"Heh, whoa! I love you so much too, Saya."

 **That's chapter four finally complete!**

 **Pretty pleased with the result myself.**

 **I intend on having the cast of the Visual Novel make more appearances in the future, even if they're only ghosts or nightmares. Always fun to credit back to the source material, right?**

 **Hopefully that was as dramatic and emotional as I promised but then again I haven't always been great with that stuff.**

 **Until next time, see you in chapter five!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Similarity

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Saya No Uta nor exclusive rights for the use of Eldritch Abominations in fictional media...

 **I do however have rights to sob for the loss of Fuminori's poor waist.**

 **\--Fuminori Sakisaka -**

By the time I finally drifted off into peaceful slumber on the bed in our room... Saya had already made sure to drain everything single last drop of my seed from me as she said that she would in the past.

It was... Abit more tense than our usual intimate interactions and by that, I mean a lot.

When I tried to tell Saya to slow down from her aggressively quick pace so that she wouldn't harm her tiny body even if she isn't human as she still continued to ride me madly without a care or even an single pause like I was nothing more than her own personal prized pony... She immediately responded with a strikingly playful but completely geniune form of feral aggression and quickly tied my shaking trembling hands against the bed's opposite poles with rope that she had hidden under the bed as if punishing me harshly for trying to steal a piece of candy from her. That candy clearly being myself... As I struggled against my newly acquired binds in vain, Saya spoke softly with her hands cupping my crimson cheeks as she kept to bouncing upwards and downwards crazily on my aching waist with the empty eyes of an apex predator in heat.

"You can't run away from me, my adorable Fuminori... I won't let you this time! Not until you've released everything that you've saved up for me...! Released it alllllll... Inside me!"

I could tell that she didn't want me to back out of my vow. Not that I planned on it, mind you. But I felt that Saya was trying abit harder than usual, which isn't really much of a surprise to me. When I finally blacked out and collapsed from mental but mainly physical exhaustion, all I saw and could see was Saya's pleased satisfied face and her gentle delicate lips pressing softly on my own before sleep finally took me from her. Sleep is usually expected to revitalise and remedy the human body from the toxins of fatigue and heavy strain but I recall feeling worse than when I actually fell asleep as when my eyes slowly but gradually opened...

My entire body hurt everywhere and more in some places, especially my waist as you'd expect. Saya was sleeping comfortably as if the events of the night were a mere workout beside me then up against me like a cute newborn kitten and my hands had thankfully been freed during my slumber from the resilient rope that previously prevented all possibility escape for me from Saya's carnivorous inescapable lust. It was obivious that she had planned this event for a while, but I'm glad that I was willing as per usual when it happened regardless. A unwilling encounter could have ended badly for the both of us.

...Least Saya got what she wanted...

Despite lacking any real use or reliance for modern technology aside from electricity powered lights and food related appliances, I kept my phone with me for contact with Saya whilst spending time outside upon her request and so that I could receive a important phone call from the pharmaceutical company that I had applied for a position, I overheard some of the staff working at the hospital that I stayed at talking about it as I prayed for death to take me away painlessly as possible from the disgusting rotting world of flesh suffocating me abit more with each passing moment that I spent in it.

Eventually, that very phone call came and I've been working for Morpheus Laboratories ever since. It's been pleasant thus far. Since I'm a former medical student, I had alot of the experience required for the job itself. Not only that, we work in isolated environments so I can avoid contact with the wriggling flesh beasts that populate society as I know it whilst continuing my work as a member of the company. I came back from work in the past, Saya informed me that she did some research into the company's background, including everything that I needed to know about the bussiness itself for mine and Saya's sake and the fact that it's CEO, Iwata Shuji, had been caught up in an accident similar with my own several months prior. Receiving the same neurosurgery as myself too...

Saya immediately begun speculating that Mr. Shuji could have also been afflicted with my same condition aswell but I refused to believe that... I refuse to consider it.

He'd have gone absoutely crazy by now if it were true... Unlike me, he doesn't have Saya to keep him sane. The headlines should be everywhere on this.

 ** _"Local bussinessman tragically kills himself after fatally stabbing employee."_**

That's the sort of headline I expect.

Well, guess we'll find out soon enough. Saya agreed with me on that.

 **\--Iwata Shuji-**

"The world is so... Very beauitful and pretty.

Even before the sorrowful "accident" that cost the lives of my entire board of directors in my company, I had seen and viewed the world around me as a cesspool of filth and anarchy... Especially the pathetic animals that call themselves humans in it. They are the worse of all and now... I truly see everything as it should be. As it is utterly meant to be. It's beauty is boundless and without any limitation, my only regret is that I cannot share what I see with a heir...

Until now that is.

Afterall, I am unable to reproduce naturally due to injuries sustained in the accident and I am already past my prime as it is. Fifty five doesn't seem that bad of a age for well earnt retirement, but I cannot think about that yet... Not until I've accomplished precisely what I want.

A lasting legacy.

Especially since I have recently discovered my destined heir and sucessor. Whom knew that my dearest son could be located within' my own shining kingdom of power? Completely unaware of the destined pathway that has laid out before him by my gentle fatherly hand alone. Of course, you're wondering how I could possibly know that we're alike... Perhaps that I could be betting everything on a pipe dream and merely deluding myself. Well, upon closely reviewing the son's movements and social behavior in the cold and clinical world--I discovered that we practically mirror each other in almost every single possibly way.

I even felt tears form in my eyes as I witnessed every detail too.

But it'd be a shame after arriving so far and so close, if heartwarming interaction between the father and the beloved son is hindered by the enlightenment that we've both been graciously gifted with by some divine power from above. For whom could truly grow to love a vile disgusting prutid monster? Not me nor my son either. So that's why I've had some of my top most trusted researchers develop an amazingly brilliant and utterly spectular drug that suppresses abit of the enlightenment's hold on our minds indefinitely for specific marked individuals as such as myself to allow both father and son to bond as required. It's only natural that we perceive each other as completely human since we're the ones that deserve that right alone, everyone else can keep their monstrous forms. It suits them.

"Don't be afraid, Fuminori Sakisaka. I shall replace the family that you've tragically lost and begin a new chapter in mankind's history with us both together at the pinnacle. Together as a family of our own!"

Thrilled by welcoming thoughts of the future's planned events, I begin laughing crazily but steadily as expected of somebody on my level of professionalism, across the empty corridors of my painted private apartment building as a picture taken from the security recordings showing Fuminori at work sits alone on my desk. Viewing the photo was difficult but I managed to see it clearly after testing the drug for the first time.

Soon, I'll be sharing a dinner table equip with the finest of foods suited for our unique tastes for the first time with the only person sane and stable enough to see everything as I truly do.

"Fuminori, you are beauitful and so very important to me."

 **\--Saya-**

I once thought that I was completely alone and isolated in this scary world after Professor Ougi abandoned me... But I was mistaken, I wasn't alone at all after meeting Fuminori. He gave me hope and in return, I gave him purpose and a reason to live. This world and every single living thing that resides in it belongs only to Fuminori and me, and if I could... I would give him every star in the night sky in return for every gentle smile that he's given me.

The universe itself would be next on my list.

But... I realise that Fuminori isn't as strong as I am. But that isn't his fault whatsoever and I love him as exactly as he is, Fuminori's more cute being weak but determined anyway. But what I truly mean is that the human body compared to my own is fragile and akin to stars, they can burn out and fade away very easily.

I almost lost Fuminori once...

My _everything._

Letting the love of my life get washed away like tears in the rain wasn't a option.

It **_never_** was. Not for a single second.

The monster in the human form that only Fuminori wears well, that foolishly dared to lay a single digit on what's mine and mine alone is currently laying dead as dust in a deep but at the same time shallow grave with a twisted distorted cracked spine. That fact still makes me giggle even now. Hehe, if it weren't for my beloved Fuminori's brilliant plan requiring that I kill that bastard swiftly...

.. Then I'd have surely slowly melted and eroded each and every organ inside his stomach before devouring him completely from the inside out as whilst systemically keeping him conscious, alive and very much aware as I did so. Making certain that he regrets ever thinking that he could simply walk away from trying to murder Fuminori Sakisaka without any punishment whatsoever from the only one capable of truly protecting him. That gruesome fate and many more fun ones await anyone or anything willing to threaten and hurt Fuminori...

 ** _My Fuminori._**

Aside me, anyway~! Hehe, I do admit that I quite like playing abit rough with my man, once in a while. Especially when he's been keeping me away from sex for soooo long! Merely looking at any inch of his body alone drives me crazy!

Still though... Fuminori hasn't arrived back yet from work and I've watched everything on Television that seemed interesting already...! Even the soap operas aswell, ugh! Waiting for him like this everyday minus weekends is so painfully unbearable and I can't stand it... Fuminori, why are you so cruel to me?

Why must distance always keep us apart?

Why did Fuminori begin working anyway as it is, we've surely got enough funds to support us...! I could support us both easily, he only needs me and nobody else!

Is this a sign that he doesn't want us to be together anymore? Noo no, he wouldn't. I can't think like that. But what if somebody else tries to seduce him and steal him away from me again... Like that bitch from before. What if they already have?! I won't allow it, we're practically married anyway as it is!

I am Saya Sakisaka, nobody else is.

He promised me that we'd make a world for only us both together.

Fuminori promised that we wouldn't be apart... I miss you, Fuminori...

Please come back, I _need_ you... I'm so lonely without you...

What use is having the world, if I can't spend it with you...?

 **That's three viewpoints from the price of one chapter! How's that sound, eh? Abit of a refresher from four chapters of the world from Mr. Sakisaka's eyes, right? And not only that, we've got a new character too! I always wanted to see what somebody would turn out like if they got Fuminori's condition but we're crazy to begin with instead of completely normal like our MC.**

 **Expect more chapters to be like this aside from a few in which they'll be strictly one POV!**

 **Until chapter six arrives, see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Distance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saya No Uta nor exclusive rights for the use of Eldritch Abominations in fictional media...

 **But I do like writing Yanderes**.

 **-Iwata Shuji-**

Usually... I am a very patient and composed man with the nerves of steel. But recently I am been growing more anxious and more impatient as the days fly by. It's increasingly becoming agonisingly painful to wait longer. I have grown tired of constantly monitoring my son's diligent and impressive fluid work from my lonely office even if it fills me with tremendous fatherly pride and joy in my choice of successor...

But it still isn't right, he is still performing the work of miserable stupid peasants when he is destined to be a elegant prince... Royalty sharing air with lesser creatures, absolutely nonsensical. So, I have decided that action should be taken swiftly so that my dear son, Fuminori, can be freed from the perpetual loneliness that he's surely experiencing.

As if fate itself had heard my very secretive and personal thoughts, a call came straight from the phone previously sitting quietly on the desk but is now ringing loudly with life.

I quickly grasp with my left hand unto the flesh ridden phone before reluctantly setting it beside my ear.

"GG*3%}... {~S3*)SK37*?!"

The horrible wave of distorted and twisted speech that lashes violently against my trained ears immediately ruins my formerly bright mood without fail and replaces it with a depressing dull one instead. The voices of depraved animals never ceases to amuse however.

I politely respond with a formal tone of voice.

"I'm terribly sorry- You caught me off guard there, could you please repeat that for me?"

Quickly preparing myself and my senses, so that my ears can properly register what I will once again hear as a normal human...

Least, for the most part.

The words come. The words that I've waited for so long have finally arrived.

"MiSter sHuji... tHe MaN tHaT YOu ReQuESTed Has ArrIvEd... ShOulD I seND HIm iN?"

My words are instantly lose any subtly as I frantically reply.

"Yes! Send him forth, without delay!"

"UnDerStoOd, SiR."

The obedient aberration gurgles over the phone as the double doors of my pulsating office swing open, I am greeted by another eerily familiar monster of society but one that I find myself being more than able to tolerate currently as the purpose they'll serve is exceedingly vital.

"YoU ReQuiRe mY SeRviCes, BoSS? WhaT's THe JoB?"

I simple question only requires a simple answer.

"It's a pretty easy task... Considering what you've become used to receiving as work. I need you to find and deliver this man straight to me. Completely unharmed. He's apart of the RD department inside this very company... I've enclosed everything that you'll need to locate him and act accordingly as planned. ...Make haste, I expect him by midnight..."

From what I can tell from his body movements, he seems abit confused by my request and the nature of it. I believe I explained myself clearly and properly...

"WHy cOUlDn't yOu siMplY iNviTe hIm InTo YoUr oFFiCE aS yOu DId wiTh Me, dO yOu HAve sOMeThINg sPEciAL PLaNNed fOr THe Kid...?"

He's alot smarter than I gave him credit for... Slightly annoying but right now all that he needs to do is what I instruct.

"That's Correct, but I assure you... I'll be welcoming him into an world beyond anything that you can possibly imagine."

A notable scoff is heard from the creature before me, I lean abit against my meat covered desk chair whilst patiently waiting for a confirmation from that very same creature.

"FiNe... JusT wIRE thE cASh sTraIghT tO My AccOuNT. I'LL GeT iT DOne."

The beast waddles slowly away from the room, I avert my gaze immediately away from him as my chair spins. My sudden quick motion is soon accompanied by the sharp sound of the double doors being closed by the man's slimy tendrils.

"The time is ripe, I have many preparations to oversee... I'm looking forward to my first conversation with somebody that I can actually relate with in quite sometime..."

Even the horrific sight of the monsters that populate everywhere around me, the disturbing noises that they let escape from their gaping mouths and the very fact that they exist couldn't dream of destroying the raw sensation of excitement that courses through me right now.

Just abit... Longer.

 **-Fuminori Sakisaka -**

The mounted fleshy clock is ticking as it has been doing for the past hour. I have spent this hour sitting in the board room of the department that I've been assigned too, alternating between zoning out for my own sanity and concretrating hard on the conversation between the oozing piles of flesh.

It's late...

 _Really really late._

Putting it bluntly as possible and without any regard for the use of profanity... Saya's going to be absolutely pissed beyond rational reason with me but I'd better call her anyway so that she doesn't worry further.

When I finally escape from my imprisonment in sanity eroding room and the admittedly boring meeting between bussiness executives and researchers, I instinctively check my phone that's been buzzling silently in my trouser pocket for the last few minutes on silent.

"Huh... Twenty five missed calls from Saya..."

For some reason, I find myself brightly smiling than fearfully grimacing at the notification as you'd expect at the revelation that Saya had called more than the usual five times when she's worried about me.

I need to quickly explain that I was held up against my will and that it wasn't intentionally my fault. Afterall, even I can't avoid sitting in company meetings despite as much as I want too without a perfectly reasonable excuse that doesn't instantly brand me as a deranged lunatic.

I eventually realise that my hand is violently shaking uncontrollably as I hold my phone, calling Saya as I patiently wait for call finally go through.

After several seconds that honestly felt longer than they were in reality.

"Fuminori...?"

A quiet but unmistakably cute voice calls out from the phone.

"Sa- Saya! I'm so sorry that I've left you alone for so long... Listen, I was dragged into a company meeting. I'll be home soon, I won't be long at all."

I respond with unbelievable speed so that my one true love doesn't begin to make assumptions by herself, not even letting Saya reply until I have stopped speaking completely.

"Alright, Fuminori... You'll be back soon as you said, right? Please come back... I'm going crazy without you..."

Goddamnit, ugh! This is nightmarish and plain cruel... I absolutely can't stand having my ears being forced to hear Saya's shaky voice that's filled with so much loneliness that my mind cannot think of anything other than comforting Saya's pain with my arms...

It's all I want now.

"Of course, Saya! Ju- Just hang in there, please!"

I'm currently frantically running to the nearby train station so fast that anything else around me takes immediate second priority in my task of reuniting with my beloved Saya, even cars and roaming flesh beasts couldn't slow me down at the moment.

"Thank you, I love you... Fuminori."

Despite my current panicked state, I am able to respond with my own gesture of love and affection after slowing down from my previously quick pace of movement... Least, I wished I was.

"I love you too, Sa- Ack!"

My deeply heartfelt speech is swiftly and cruelly cut short within' seconds by something soft, squishy and horribly slimy.

I almost vomit, despite my mouth currently being kept in check, from the disgusting sensation of touch alone with one of the foul creatures, my violently struggling arms are harshly restrained by several more tendrils from the large beast, I can hear them loudly yelling or more accurately monstrously bellowing something unintelligibly as they cover my formerly moving mouth with a cloth covered in pulsating flesh before my entire active conscious fades into obscurity.

"...Saya...!"

Instead of cursing them in vain as I know that I should whilst I slip away...

I call out for my darling Saya. She really honestly needs me and I need her... I can't let her down. Not like this! There's no time for distractions like this, it's not fair! Why can't everyone simply let me and Saya live together without always getting in the way!

It's not _fair..._

 _F.. Fair..._

 _Fa..._

 **-Saya-**

A whole minute passes until I foolishly realise that our phone call has been forcefully disconnected. I definitely heard human voices aside from Fuminori's before we were interrupted... A dead man's voice, especially after I've gotten my clutches fixed tightly around his skull.

I really want to be able to wish that Fuminori is perfectly alright and he merely got jumped by somebody that he knew... But I honestly doubt that at all... Believing something so childish isn't going to get my missing counterpart back. Somebody intentionally wanted to bring harm and hurt my Fuminori... Even worse, they actually **_have._**

I can feel every single individual fiber of my being shuddering violently without pause from the array of hateful sensations that currently fill my body...

Crying out for sweet bloody vengeance. I know that, if I wasn't so filled with uncontrollable rage, that I'd be crying right now but after Fuminori accepted my words at the bathtub... I cannot afford to shed any tears until I am back with him.

Whoever they are, whatever they are, they'll surely pay dearly for taking him away from me and ruining the formerly steady progression of the beauitful bright future that we've planned together for each other and the world itself. I'll make absolutely certain they suffer horribly for each and every second that I'm forced to endure away from my man. But... I can't deny that with this, Fuminori should realise that leaving my side to pursue simple things like jobs isn't safe for him at all... Soon, he'll never be able to leave me alone and we'll be together forever.

Without anymore delay whatsoever...

I leave the quiet Sakisaka homestead that I sweetly share with my currently missing lover Fuminori and sneakily vanish into the dark night's thankfully deserted streets, it's been a while since I reviewed the distance and the way to Fuminori's workplace without his knowledge but there isn't nothing on this earth that could possibly hope to stop me from locating him and then finding him. Before I head out for a while on my important mission, I quickly and securely lock the front door of our residence and ensure that our home's security won't be invaded by troublesome people as it had been plenty times by Fuminori's foolish set of friends in the past several months ago, he doesn't need any friends when he's got me... I'm all that Fuminori needs.

And it's about time that I prove it...

Stay strong and hang tight, my love.

 ** _Your Saya is coming for you._**

 **Annnnnnnd we're finally starting to see some of the plot's conflict developing! Hopefully as nicely as I want it to appear. You can see already that it'll be one hilarious game of Rug-o-war over Fuminori between Saya and the CEO but whilst Saya has out MC's heart and devotion...!**

 **Iwata literally has Fuminori in his grasp. Our favourite Eldritch sweetheart isn't happy with that!**

 **Stay tuned for chapter seven guys!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Golden Opportunity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saya No Uta nor exclusive rights for the use of Eldritch Abominations in fictional media...

 **But I do find awkward dinner table conversations funny.**

 **-Fuminori Sakisaka-**

As my eyes open for the first time in what seems like forever and more. I am instantly greeted by a world devoid of any semblance of colour and life, a world consumed in endless pitch black sea of misery. After gradually shrugging away some of the after-effects of whatever they used to subdue me in the first place, I shake my body slightly to regain abit more my clarity... It begins to dawn on me that my hands are currently tied against two opposite opposing cusions that feel alot like armrests. They oddly don't feel as replusive as they usually do... I expected something more... Yakuza than this. Not only that, whenever I am. The place is nicely heated and comfortable, I almost feel bad for the trouble that my captor had put into this, especially since that I don't plan nor intend on sticking around.

Saya is waiting for me at home, it'd be bad manners to keep a beauitful lady waiting. With resolve, I struggle abit more against my binds as I acomplish nothing more than making my concious presence known to my captor. As I glance around, slightly shifting the bag currently on my head. I hear quiet footsteps and then... A ear spiltting distorted voice.

If it weren't for the gurgling and bellowing from the creature that seems to be inching closer towards me, I could swear that I could sense a distinct presence of excitement and since identifying gender is made impossible without prior knowledge, I am unable to properly see them as either male nor female... Whomever is it, they surely seem pleased to see me. Which is even more unusual as I cut practically everyone from my life, aside Saya. Not that there's any room for other people in our lives as it is, we can't trust them. Looking sideways frequently in a futile attempt to gauge the size of the room for a possible escape route. It would seem like my captor has amused themselves completely with the bag over my head as it is swiftly pulled from my face...

Despite constantly encountering and walking into the pulsating piles of flesh in my daily life, I am still taken by surprise at the horrific purtrid creature's vile visage before me as I make that perfectly clear with a upright jolt shortly accompanied by an gasp. As I avert my face and eyes whilst wishing that I could force my ears closed, but my averted eyes witness a set of sights that are exceedingly more shocking than any squirming monster that I could encounter.

Paint... Dried paint.

And it's everywhere... All over the place. It covers every single item in the room... Exactly like the home that me and Saya share together. I can't believe what I'm seeing right now and what's worse is the fact that I know without a single doubt in my mind that I am not dreaming nor experiencing a nightmare...

From process of elimination, I assume that whomever is keeping me capitive is my Boss. The CEO of Morpheus Laboratories, it's unbelievable. Why me? He surely sees me as nothing more than a simple monster- That's what I view him as... My gaze is now fixed on my employer and in accordance, he's looking straight at me.

He realises that I am now fully focused on the situation...

Before speaking in the dialect of madness, he reveals a single medicial needle filled with a clear fluid.

"DoN't Be aFRaid... tHeRe'S aBsOLuTely nO ReaSON fOR AlaRM..."

He ressures me, as if I'm a child that's waiting with his father for a vaccination treatment and not currently being held hostage. Then as I struggle, deciding against trusting him... He stabs my neck with the concoction without a single warning as I recoil in pain. He seems unconcerned about my suffering as I begin to experience the effects of whatever I just got injected with. My eyes become increasingly blurry and my head feels as if it's swelling in size. My Boss then speaks honest words of encourgement as he bounces upwards and downwards excitedly.

"CoME oN, FuMoNori...!"

"ThE PaIn iS oNLY TeMPoRaRY."

"sEe mE As I tRuLY aM."

The words that he speaks sound like nonesense, that is... Until I witness my Boss's monstrous features slowly becoming more and more... Human? It can't be. His voice aswell, it's becoming alot more pleasant and kind on my ears. If this continues, it won't be a twisted abomination that I'll be seeing before me with my eyes but instead... A completely human individual. I can hardly acknowledge the pain anymore as my mind is more overcome with raw shock and surprise. Afterwards, it stops completely and my eyes along with my other senses restore to their original settings since the accident.

"You don't know... How sorry I am for putting you through that, son. But it was the only way."

My Boss speaks with a notable sad tone, swiftly unbinding my restraints and placing a fatherly hand on my shoulder as I glance upwards to him. He is human... In both sight and sound, everything. From his appearance, he appears to be currently in his late fifties and has neat black hair that fits pretty well with his current formal attire. I'll admit, I feel pretty inadequate but I don't let it bother me.

I begin to make a response, afterall... I have alot of questions for him.

"Only way... So I suppose that you've got the condition aswell, right?"

My previous fears of becoming a lab rat are dulled by the understanding nod that he gives.

"That is correct, Fuminori. Come... Let's have ourselves some food. There's plenty that we must discuss together and we've wasted enough time as it is..."

He gestures towards the reasonably large dining table across from me with a smile, I shift my seat towards it. Hoping that Saya could forgive me if I waited around abit longer so I could obtain more answers on the mysterious man. The food on the table is, as expected, fitted towards our more unique tastes and preferences. When I got kidnapped, I honestly wasn't expecting this outcome at all.

"Let's cut straight to the chase, Mr. Shuji. What do you want from me exactly?"

A heartly chuckle is emitted from my employer as he slices into the food, taking a quick bite before skipping to the explainations.

"Simple! I've read alot about you, my boy..! The accident, your hospitalization and finally... The deaths of your friends and family. It's all very tragic and the same thing happened with myself aswell. My entire board of directors died during a traffic accident and I was the only one to come out alive but unlike you, I didn't have a family in the first place... That's where you come in, you see. I'd quite like a son of my own, you'd be gaining this entire company- Living a life of comfort and luxury, even with our condition! Imagine it all!"

I'll admit, if I was asked this immediately after my accident then I wouldn't have looked back...

But all of the luxury in the world cannot hope to compare with my life with Saya. Afterall, what good is comfort when you cannot share them with the ones that you love the most.

"I'll admit, you certainty have a way with words..."

"You see, Fuminori...? I knew that you'd look at things as I do!"

"I'm not finished, sir."

"...Ooh?"

My Boss seems confused by my response, as if I rejected keys to everlasting paradise.

"I am not even remotely interested in what you've got to offer me... If I cannot be with the one that I love."

"You mean that you've got a spouse- I'll admit, I never knew."

I can tell in his words that he doesn't know about Saya's existence whatsoever. That's good, I am tempted to introduce him to her- But I fear that behind that fatherly mask, lurks a twisted demon. A lesson that I learnt from my deceased neighbour.

For now... I'll return home and speak with Saya about this in great detail. Whilst it'll be easy to simply turn away from this... I can't refuse the benefits that being next in line for a company at the size of Morpheus presents. Ambition is evil, and I'm practically evil myself by this point. What's wrong with wanting more?

"That's fine, I hoped that'd be the case. I'll speak with my other half on this matter-"

As I was just about to finsh... A small bolt from the ventilation fan on the ceiling suddenly came loose and struck loudly against the table during the silence. As we both mutter in unison. "What the..." A familar small figure drops from the ceiling as the rest of the ventilation fan gives out.

"Fuminori...! Where have you been, I was so worried- Oh, are you hurt anywhere?"

It's Saya! She came for me, I can't believe how happy I am right now!

"Saya, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for me that you needed to came after me!"

Wait, Mr. Shuji is still present in the room!

Saya isn't safe at all... Before my heart can beat any faster than it already is, I grab Saya's small form into my arms and keep her close to me. Saya is notably disturbed by this, but I can tell that she understands as she sees Mr. Shuji. I can feel that she's wriggling in my arms with fury as she's made the correct assumption that man standing before us is responsible for my situation prior.

However despite the hostility that Saya radiates, Mr. Shuji maintains his affable and kind demeanor.

"My my... So I suppose this is my Daughter-In-Law? She's abit younger than I was expecting but I cannot judge, especially since intelligent life is hard pressed to find these days. Now- Shall we continue our discussion?"

Making absolutely no mind to the fallen ceiling fan, Mr. Shuji continues eating and enjoying himself as I release my formerly solid grip on Saya's body so that she can do the same. The situation has mellowed down notably and surprisingly, I am thankful for that. I can tell that Mr. Shuji's words caught Saya by surprise but she doesn't upset with them... She's pretty pleased with herself.

"Hey there, I'm Saya.. But you can call me, Mrs. Sakisaka if you like! Hehe~!"

Yeah, she's happy. My smile is as obvious as everyone elses.

"I'll keep that in mind, Saya, I was just discussing with your partner about becoming my sole heir- To the very same company that he works for. Fuminori will never need to work for anything ever again, doesn't that sound nice to you?"

Saya cannot reply properly as she is currently nursing a whole hunk of meat in her mouth as she chews adorably but her agreement is present on her bright face.

"Well, if Saya agrees then I cannot argue... When does this take effect, Mr. Shuji...?"

I ask, my curiousity is still pretty sizeable.

"Please... Call me, Father. But, you'll be happy to know that it'll take effect immediately. I made preparations before you arrived here. Everyone will acknowledge Fuminori Sakisaka as my heir and ward. I am your legal guardian from henceforth aswell. You needn't worry about signatures and paperwork, I took care of that too."

That's what I get when I doubt somebody alot older and more experienced than myself. I get taken for a ride, but at the moment. The ride is smooth and mild, I hope that it stays that way for Saya and me.

"I have a request, Fa- Mr. Shuji. Can we have some time to prepare ourselves and our home before we move out? We have some items that we'd like to take with us and the House is in no condition to be given away to another family."

Meanwhile, midst our adult conversation... Saya is behaving too cute for words to express, she's trying to sweep some of the fallen ventiliation fan away from the table whilst inspecting it occasionally aswell.

"Of course, Fuminori. I can have some of my most trusted staff deal with the renewal of your home before it is sold so that it'd appear as if you never lived there. You can say goodbye to the bad memories of the past and say hello to the future. A future that we three can form together."

He's right about one thing- It'll be good to leave that place behind us, there's only my fond memories with Saya that keep that place pleasant in my mind. Afterall, we cannot properly protect ourselves from people that could ruin our happiness in that small house.

Well, whilst Mr. Shuji wasn't originally apart of mine and Saya's plan for the world... Seems he is, least for now. But at the same time, I can tell that Saya wasn't apart of Mr. Shuji's grand scheme either- I am the only neutral factor in both parties goals. Yet it goes without saying that I am firmly on Saya's side until my final breath.

That's the way it has been for so long now... I have absolutely no intention of changing that mindset, not even for a Pharmaceutical Empire.

This is still very much a game to me. There's no room for anyone else.

Just me and Saya.

 **I admittedly finished chapter seven alot more sooner than I originally thought that I would but... I really dislike cliffhangers that remain unresolved for ages so I guess that's my reason for releasing this chapter literally a day after the last one. Things in the story have begun to become more and more complex and strange, hopefully Fuminori and Saya can continue adapting to new places for their happiness!**

 **See you all in chapter eight!**


	8. Chapter 8 - New Beginnings

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Saya No Uta nor exclusive rights for the use of Eldritch Abominations in fictional media...

 **But I do, infact, own one pretty sour jar of lemons. Ergh! (NSFW Warning)** **-Fuminori Sakisaka-**

A total of seven days had passed since, Saya and I, spoke with Mr. Shuji.. The man whom is now acting as my legal guardian and father as per our agreement. Of course, I didn't decide on this completely willingly to this sudden shift of events. Not for one second. Whilst I loathe some of the conditions that he's placed on me, especially him replacing my deceased Dad, I understand perfectly that being allied with him of his status and power is exceedingly more better than having him as my enemy.

I cannot risk accidently bringing Saya into harms way...

From Saya's observation and close analysis, I know for certain that he's killed before and has little morals about it...

That makes him dangerous and because of that danger.

We're alike in many ways. It's almost terrifying actually. But I suppose, that's one of the reasons that he picked me out amongst all those others that recieved the similar treatment to act as his sole successor... Afterall, it'd be really hypocritical of me to say that I didn't understand that acute sensation of loneliness that comes with being afflicted with my not-so-unique condition. Since as I've mentioned before countless times in the past, I wouldn't have made it past one day after I escaped from the restraints of the Hospital without Saya, patiently and adorably, waiting for me everyday at home.

And now we must leave that home, but it's not all that bad. Saya's currently packing everything that she wants to take with us, whilst I am sitting alone in the lush calming living room... Any lingering sentimental value in my household items that I formerly had, was completely erased without mercy when I slowly opened the front of my home for the first time without my parents, many months ago. In many ways, Saya is my only actual comfort in the world but I suppose that I'm sorta happy that whatever Mr. Shuji injected me with... Actually worked without a hitch, it almost makes the agonizing pain that I felt during it somewhat worth it in the end. Whilst he's much more older than me, I can't really believe that I can acknowledge him and his presence without desperately wishing for a nearby toliet, so I can vomit straight into it from the mere sight of him.

Funny, really.

Seeing Mr. Shuji as completely human accompanied with spotless, unmistakable humanity... Causes me to miss Yoh's presence, but I'll avoid mentioning that directly infront of Saya as I assume she's still very much capable of jealously- Even now, I cannot restrain my sense of pleasure as I imagine her getting all worked up about something so simple as that.

I've spoken several times with Mr. Shuji across the phone, infact I recently did so several minutes prior. He's arranged for buyers of the Sakisaka property after everything has been remodeled and built up. The rest of the food in the fridge has been used up aswell, but that's probably for the best, since I doubt Mr. Shuji won't accommodate for the two of us as he did last time. According to Mr. Shuji, myself and Saya will be moving together into one of his repurposed buildings that are under his possession, a mansion for the two of us. It's located away from society but since it's owned by Mr. Shuji and his company then we'll be fine with food and everything else. If you're curious, as to think what Mr. Shuji is getting out of all this... I have been requested, but moreso ordered, to accompany him on certain days to bussiness meetings, social events and promotions. As much as I wanted to refuse all of this insanity, knowing that I can live with Saya... Peacefully in bliss as long as I put in some work, is all that I require in my life...

"Fumioriiii...! I've finished sorting everything in boxes, tomorrow is the day that we leave... Right?"

Saya's calming voice chimes softly against my ears as she skips happily into the living room towards me, greeting that wonderful smile of hers with my own.

"It is, Saya. Soon... We'll have a entire Mansion and everything inside it, entirely to ourselves. Isn't that wonderful?"

I respond with a expression that barely hides my excitement. Saya's own face is currently beaming with raw anticipation too, but that's probably for something else entirely.

I had been helping Saya with the sorting out, quite a while ago, but she insisted that I rest and perserve my energy... I suppose that it's fairly obivious to guess what she has planned for me tonight, perhaps it's her moving out present for the two of us. Saya hops gently unto the sofa, snuggling up against my shoulder as I wrap my nearest arm closely around her tiny body.

"Of course, Fuminori! But... Still."

My beloved's quietened down tone of voice, completely removes my guard as I sit in silence... Hoping that she'll continue and provide a explaination.

"I couldn't care less about anything in the entire world, if I couldn't spend it with you!"

Inside Saya's words... Is everything that I've lost and gradually regained with my bliss filled experiences with her.

Love, compassion, kindness and most importantly... Hope. I cannot fathom nor understand exactly- Why somebody as absolutely wonderful as Saya would waste her precious sweet time with somebody as hopeless myself but even then, I couldn't stand seeing Saya together with anyone else.

It's a paradox of the worst kind.

Saya sits afraid for several moments as I don't immediately respond to her heartfelt words, by the time that I do. She is already firmly and securely in my arms, I can tell that she is enjoying this as she is clinging tightly at my plain white shirt.

"Saya... I.."

My words escape my lips, but they are stopped by Saya's left index finger slowly closing them together.

"No words, my beloved Fuminori. Let's speak... Like this~."

My mind is instantly set alight like a raging bonfire with countless indescribably pleasant sensations as our lips meet, if I wasn't already trapped in an daze then I'd have noticed that Saya been slowly undressing me secretly from the waist upwards as we kept close contact with each other. Saya's small busom presses against my chest, rubbing softly as our lips exchange sensual kiss upon sensual kiss.

This feeling... Saya's lips... This is everything!

When Saya finishes stealing final item of attire, my shirt, leaving me completely nude as she is now aswell. I feel gentle yet firm hands push my bare chest so that I fall against the soft sofa on my back... That same individual is currently climbing directly ontop of my body as her light weight makes her presence known. With a smile, I wrap my arms around Saya as she lovingly caresses my tired face.

"Saya... It hasn't been that long since we-"

My words are clear but they fall on faint ears that will not listen.

"Nu-uh, Fuminori. You've been caught, accept your defeat gracefully and allow me to take what rightfully belongs to me!"

As I mentioned before, my Saya's appetite for sex is completely different from the average human to the point that I am rather ashamed of my inability to keep up with her movements. The simulating sensations that Saya grants me, begin to overwhelm my senses, before long I can feel my manhood begin to become alot more firm... To Saya's delight.

Taking immediate advantage of this without a single pause nor sign of heistation, she mounts my aching throbbing member and gently slides me inside her beauitful depths as we both moan out loudly in unision together from the loving connection being made.

"Ahhh...! ...S- Saya!"

"Ahhhhhh...~! Fuminori, yes!"

As the afterglow of the connection slowly fades, Saya wordlessly instructs my next set of actions with one single lust filled smile and a seductive nod of her head as we interwine our fingers, my waist immediately begins gaining gradual motion as I slowly thrust into Saya's womanhood. Her cute pleased moans, only serve as more motivation for my evil carnal desires, picking up my pace as she begins calling out my name in esctasy. My violent thrusts become exceedingly more hard and very deep as Saya's wanton moaning becomes pleasurable pleading as she calls out my name, over and over. Repeatedly without stop until she cannot anymore from the pleasure that she's experiencing- I actually stopped being able to call hers out ages ago, but that doesn't matter as my sole focus is filling Saya entirely with my seed...!

"Yessss, do it! Do it inside me, Fuminori- Ahhh!"

As the sunset begins setting on the horizon, as does my limit... My climax is so close! I'd really be screwed, if I was still under the assumptions formed from reading Ougi's laboratory reports about Saya's wellbeing after situations like this... Because Saya seems to believe that I wish to escape, her small legs are currently wrapped against my larger waist, preventing me from pulling out away from her womanhood. Leaving my only viable option to continue pounding her mercilessly until I release everything that's been built up inside her. Considering my choices, it's not a bad option... So I'll take it!

"Saya... I love you! Here it comes, it's all for you!"

"YES! Fuminori...! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

I frantically shout out with esctasty practically dripping from my tone as Saya's pleased screams fill my ears, my loins then spuirt and cover Saya's inside completely with my seed... The mututal vocal expression of love isn't made sour by the act whatsoever.

I'm such a animal for doing that to Saya...

But I have no regrets.

My eyes begin closing slowly as the world fades around me, Saya is once again looking directly over my fading body with a blissful smile as she kisses me tenderly.

My body feels light, is she carrying me somewhere?

Where...? Wh- Why?

The bedroom... Our bedroom. I'm surprised that she managed to carry me across all those stairs as I am now, but I suppose she's stronger and alot more tougher than she looks. I couldn't even beat Kouji, she could. That's my Saya, heh. In my dowsy tired state, laying on the bed that Saya has gently placed me on. I cuddle up against the soft pillows, cusions and then against Saya herself as she joins me. The air around us is warm, but Saya's body heat is radiating like a beacon, luring me in as I embrace her and she embraces me. Together... This is peace incarnate.

"Goodnight, my precious Fuminori... Sweet dreams."

"Sleep well, Saya... My beauitful Angel. Sweet dreams..."

Whilst am I certain that Saya is still awake, I am currently not.

Sleep already took me as soon as I let my eyelids close after exchanging words with Saya.

 **Sorry for the shorter than usual chapter. By like two hundred words, but eh?** **Jeez, I really hope that I'm not as bad as writing lemon as I think I am! Admittedly I prefer avoiding the use of slang language during those specific scenes and still keep it in the same general flow as the rest of the fic itself so I hope that doesn't turn anyone off or anything.** **By this point, I'm merely ranting so Rate and favourite but also review too! See ya in chapter nine for some story progression!**


End file.
